The present invention relates to motor vehicle consoles and in particular to a sliding console system for a motor vehicle which can be moved longitudinally along a track structure in the vehicle. The console may include multiple console bodies which are movable along the track independently of one another.
Automobile manufacturers are seeking to provide vehicles which are versatile in how they can be used and which enable different occupants to use the same vehicle in different ways. One method of providing versatility in a vehicle is to provide adjustable interior components that can be positioned as desired by various users. For example, it is a common practice to provide seats which can be adjusted in a number of directions, including adjusting the position of the seat fore and aft within the vehicle, to accommodate different sized vehicle occupants.